


My Only Problem Is You (And The Things You Make Me Feel)

by runkairun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Crushes, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, dares, implied exhibitionism, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/pseuds/runkairun
Summary: Changkyun loves his new group of friends, but he's found himself especially fond of one Yoo Kihyun.  Just when it seems like they might be ready  to cross the next line, Halloween rolls around, and Changkyun finds himself with a whole load of Problems he was not expecting.





	My Only Problem Is You (And The Things You Make Me Feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheonByeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonByeol/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, ChenByeol! I hope you enjoy this story and find parts to giggle at along the way. I had a lot of fun digging into poor little Changkyun's brain to write this. Thank you for giving me the chance to do so!

Moving had been something of a burden in Changkyun’s life for as long as he could remember.  In his youth, he’d travelled around the world with his parents, following his father’s career.  Then, as a teenager, he’d been uprooted from the life he had learned to love and headed to Busan.  The last few years of secondary school and his university had given him a taste of stability, though, and just in time for him to have to move again.

It was daunting, moving from Busan to Seoul.  Busan was nothing to scoff at when it came to being a big city, and yet Seoul still had nearly three times as many people.  Three times the strangers, three times the competition to do well in an entry level position in his fledgling career.  Three times the opportunities to make friends - and three times as many chances that he would be rejected.

Fortunately for Changkyun, he had managed to make friends more easily than he had expected.  Jooheon worked with him in sound editing, and while they'd clashed a bit at first (as was bound to happen when two talented minds first met), they quickly found themselves bouncing off of each other all too easily and creating great new songs and effects for their project.

It worked out nicely that Jooheon had a healthy friend group who had been happy to welcome Changkyun into their ranks.  There was Jooheon's boyfriend, Minhyuk, who liked to tease a little too much, but took it as well as he dished it out.  Hoseok and Hyungwon were a ridiculously beautiful couple, but they were the warmest people Changkyun had possibly ever met.  Hyunwoo was Jooheon's best friend from university and Kihyun... well, Kihyun was kind of overwhelming.

Once he got to know people, Changkyun was quite capable of holding his own, but he had never been the most outgoing, charismatic sort of person.  He took his time with new people, liked to develop a feel for the atmosphere before he leaped in headfirst to the chaos.  Jooheon had brought out his brightest self, and so had most of the others, but in all honesty, Kihyun was intimidating.

It wasn't that he was cruel or controlling or really put on any airs of - no, Kihyun _absolutely_ thought he was better than the others, but it was honestly a part of his charm.  Kihyun was catty and playful, but had the most lovely smile to reward those who earned it.  What was more was that, when he was in the right mood, he could be the most empathetic and caring person in the whole bunch.  Which was saying something when Hoseok was among them.

The problem was that Kihyun was beautiful, and Changkyun had never been very good at expressing his feelings for other people.

So for those first couple of weeks, he had contented himself with shy smiles and stolen glances from a safe place at Jooheon's side.  Their friendship had begun to solidify enough for Changkyun to brave sitting next to Kihyun occasionally, and they had even gone for coffee when they realized that they lived only a few blocks away from one another.

There was, of course, one person among them who knew of Changkyun's little crush.  It should have been Jooheon.  He definitely _should_ have chosen Jooheon as a confidant, but it was Minhyuk that was sitting next to a slightly inebriated Changkyun one night at the club and caught his eyes lingering on Kihyun as he danced on the floor.  Another drink, a friendly arm around his shoulder, an understanding smile or two, and Changkyun had spilled his secret.  It was met with a smile that, looking back, was too forcibly innocent for any good to come of it.

Not long after that night, the topic of Halloween plans came up.  Hyungwon, who had been trying his hand at DJing, had been invited to play at a club, and the excitement built naturally from there.

“I’ve never celebrated Halloween before,” Minhyuk mused excitedly, and the others largely nodded along.  Changkyun, of course, _had_ celebrated the holiday.  Heck, he loved Halloween, loved the costumes, loved the cheesy decorations and the sudden obsession with all things spook and supernatural that seemed to consume people at that time of year.  It was something he had missed when his family moved back to Busan from Boston.  

There was a laptop on the coffee table, and they had all gathered into a strange sort of pile of bodies around the screen.  Hoseok was scrolling through a page of costume ideas, collecting oos and ahs from the group of boys gathered around him.  Kihyun was the only one of them not glued to the screen, instead bustling around the kitchen to put together some snacks.

“Oooo,” Minhyuk cooed as Hoseok scrolled past a costume.  “No no, wait, go back!” he cried, his hand trying to swat Hoseok’s out of the way.  Jooheon managed to pull his unruly boyfriend back to his lap, but Minhyuk barely had time to pout before Hoseok happily scrolled back up to the woman dressed as Harley Quinn from that Suicide Squad movie.

Changkyun cringed internally remembering what a disappointment that film had been, and Hyunwoo cast Minhyuk a confused look.  “Minmoongie, I know you’re pretty but I didn’t think you’d go for… that?”  Changkyun wondered if Hyunwoo’s eyebrows might actually fade right into his hair with the way they reached upward on his face, falling behind a bit of fringe.

The howl of laughter that came from Minhyuk caught almost everyone’s attention as they all turned to him.  “Oh, oh no no,” Minhyuk waved his hand in the air as a devilish smirk spread across his face.  “Not for _me,_ ” he insisted before turning his head.  

Changkyun followed Minhyuk’s gaze and his stomach dropped even before the bark of, “Yah, Kihyun-ah!  Stop fussing with the tea and get your ass over here,” came.  As always, once his eyes landed on Kihyun, Changkyun couldn’t quite bring himself to look away.  He tucked his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms more tightly around them, but his eyes followed Kihyun sheepishly across the room.

“What could you possibly need that you have to howl about it like that, Moongie?”  Kihyun was almost bored with the bossiness of his friend, and Changkyun couldn’t help but smirk a little as Kihyun took his sweet time leaving the kitchen - tea tray in hand - and came to the living room.

Of course, the smirk disappeared as soon as Kihyun set the kettle down and sat next to Changkyun on the sofa.  His body was warm at Changkyun’s side, and soon an arm settled over his shoulders.  Changkyun’s face went blank as he fought a losing battle against his ears, willing the flush that he knew would betray him to stay out of sight.  

Kihyun was as calm and relaxed as ever as he leaned slightly into Changkyun’s side and looked over to Minhyuk expectantly.  “Well, are you going to tell me what was so urgent or what?”

Changkyun glanced over at Kihyun from the corner of his eye and felt his heart skip a beat.  He didn’t know why, but there was something about the way he leveled his gaze at Minhyuk and yet still seemed so aloof and disinterested on the whole that had Changkyun cheering inside.

Minhyuk sighed and leaned forward, his head tilted to the side and lips quirked ever so slightly.  “I seem to recall you saying that a man should feel comfortable enough in his own skin to rock whatever he had to wear.”

The way Kihyun’s eyes rolled said he remembered the exact moment when he’d said it, and his sigh said that they’d had this argument more than once.  “Yes, and _I_  seem to recall that I said it when you were busy laughing at Hyungwon over the (costume) he had to wear for work that was too short for his legs and arms, and he _still_ brought in more sales that day than anyone else had in a month.”  

Kihyun’s scoff of admonishment was everything Changkyun found so attractive about him all wrapped up into one little moment.  He didn’t have time for Minhyuk’s shenanigans, but at the same time, he was leaning forward, intrigued to hear where this was leading.  There was also the source of the whole disagreement.  Kihyun had that way about him, where he could tear someone down or tease them mercilessly, but when it counted, he was always there for his friends.

A sigh of exaggerated annoyance escaped Minhyuk, who waved his hand in the air.  “Yes, yes, all good and gallant and upstanding, as always Kihyun-ah.  Either way, this is not about Hyungwon or anything three sizes too small.  This is about seeing if you’re willing to prove your point.”  Kihyun cocked and eyebrow.  Minhyuk smirked and pointed to the computer.  Everything was silent.

“You, Harley Quinn, short shorts, bare midriff, pigtails, the whole shebang.  And I want you to own it and rock it better than every girl at that club.”

Kihyun seemed to be considering something, his eyes on the screen and bottom lip pulled inward under his teeth.  That was enough for Changkyun though.  “Oh come _on_ Minhyuk hyung, daring him to dress like a woman to prove a point you know you agree with, anyway?”  Changkyun shook his head and sat up a little straighter on the couch.

“And I mean, _that_ version of Harley Quinn of all of them?  Even though that movie is literally the worst comic adaptation since the Fox X-Men franchise started?  You could at least be a little more original with your choices,” Changkyun continued, his voice growing stronger and more confident as he spoke.

At least it did until he realized that everyone was openly staring at him in something akin to mild shock.  “Huh, who knew crossdressing was the line we had to cross to rile Kkukungie up like this?” Hyunwoo muttered and lifted a hand to ruffle his own hair.

It was Kihyun who cleared his throat and gripped Changkyun’s shoulder lightly.  “No, it’s alright Changkyun-ah.  He’s right, a man should stand by his words.  And you’re going to eat yours on Halloween, Lee Minhyuk,” Kihyun scoffed as he turned his head to his other friend again.  “You’ll eat them to the tune of… hmm, three drinks and a dance with the gogo boys?”

Minhyuk spluttered, but quickly recovered with a laugh as everyone resumed the conversation about costumes and the plan for the night.  It wasn’t the shock at the dare that had Changkyun withdraw and excuse himself to the bathroom.  It was the way that Kihyun had pulled his arm away and shifted a few inches on the couch after Changkyun’s little outburst.  The sudden cold was too much to bear.

* * *

When Halloween night arrived, they had all agreed to meet at the club.  Changkyun and Jooheon had changed at work after a late meeting, and rode the train together, garnering a great number of stares from older and more traditional commuters who didn’t care much for the holiday.  

Jooheon shifted uncomfortably as he adjust the green beret atop his head, beneath which little dark curls fluffed and formed a little cloud-like halo.  Changkyun found his lips turning upward, but the smirk was cemented when Jooheon reached down to pull the hem of the uniform-style shorts down further on the thick muscle of his thighs.

“I can’t believe you let Minhyuk dress you up as a damn boy scout,” Changkyun chuckled, earning himself a pouty glare from Jooheon.  He shrugged when Jooheon went to adjust the neckerchief, but a little nudge to his shoulder forced him to meet that sulky gaze.

“Whatever, you’re just salty because Kihyun didn’t ask you to be the Joker to his Harley Quinn,” Jooheon countered.

Changkyun spluttered for a moment, searching his mind for how to react to that.  “F-first of all!  I don’t want to be the Joker to anyone’s Harley, that relationship is so fucked, Honey hyung!”  Jooheon rolled his eyes and looked at Changkyun in a way that said he knew he was lying more than a little about that.  “Beside - BESIDES!” Changkyun exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I like this Damian Wayne era Robin,” he muttered as he tugged the black and yellow cape around himself a bit.

It was some sort of mixture of a chuckle and a snort that came from Jooheon when the train reached their stop.  “Uh huh, sure Kkukkungie, you couldn’t even leave the Batman fandom when you chose your costume.”

It was enough to shut Changkyun up until they arrived in front of the club.

Minhyuk seemed to appear from nowhere as he bounded up to them and wrapped himself around Jooheon.  The match to Honey’s costume, it seemed, wasn’t a far cry at all from what Minhyuk had dared Kihyun to don.  His interpretation of boy scout was much more adult and feminine, with shorts that barely stretched two inches down his thighs, a shirt tied just below his chest to reveal most of his midriff, and mismatched green and white knee highs with his boots.

“There you two arreeeee!” Minhyuk cried as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Jooheon’s cheek, and suddenly Changkyun wondered how many drinks in his other friends were already.  

Hoseok sauntered over more slowly, his face painted to be even paler, cheeks appearing sunken in, his visage that of someone nearly starving - nevermind the ample muscles in his chest, arms, and legs.  A bit of fake blood on his neck  led Changkyun to find the bite marks, which he was almost certain could be paired to what would likely be Hyungwon’s vampire costume.

Somewhere in the distance, Hyunwoo seemed distracted, almost as if he was trying to coax someone along with him.  He paused every few feet, sighed, and reached back to - no, he was moving people out of the way.  Hyunwoo himself hardly seemed to be in a costume at all, that was until Changkyun realized that there was a matching jersey top to his red basketball shorts, just hidden beneath his oversized jacket.

As it turned out, it was Kihyun that Hyunwoo was pulling people off of, and Changkyun found himself short of breath when the crowd finally parted to reveal the one and only, dressed to kill in the costume assigned to him by dare.

It was like a scene from a movie, where the popular girl steps out into the hallway and everything slows down.  Kihyun brushed one long, blonde pigtail over his shoulder with a grace Changkyun had never seen him display before and swung a small, inflatable bat in the air in his other hand.  

From the bright red lipstick that stained his lips, to the thick collar around his neck, down to the enormous ring and the spiked bracelet on his wrist, Kihyun had made a point of nailing every detail of the costume.  The shirt was cut in all the right places, the tiny jacket hung perfectly from his slender shoulders, the tiniest sliver of skin was exposed between the hem of his shirt and the waist of his shorts.

 _Oh God,_ Changkyun swallowed to hold back the appreciative groan that threatened to leave him when his eyes fell to the shorts.  He had seen Kihyun in shorts before, playing football, lazing around his apartment, but these?  Changkyun wasn’t sure these really qualified as shorts at all.  They clung to Kihyun’s hips, cupped his ass, and did nothing to hide his cock where, even flaccid, it strained against the fabric.

From here it became clear that Kihyun was a man in feminine clothing - and by all the gods he was slaying this costume.  His legs, sculpted by years of sports, were not pretty or ladylike or long and graceful like Margot Robbie.  No, they were strong, masculine, and they stretched the holes of the fishnets he donned with every sure step.  What made it even better, though?  Was that the altered shin guards were, in fact, attached to high heels.

With another gulp, Changkyun looked up to where Kihyun was approaching and realized that, indeed, he stood much taller than his usual height, and when he smiled, it was _down_ at Changkyun, and not directly at eye level as it usually was.  “Well hey there, Daniel,” Kihyun greeted in English, in what Changkyun assumed was supposed to be something like a New York accent.  “Nice tights,” he switched back to Korean as he looked over Changkyun’s costume and came back to his face before blowing a bubble with his gum.

“Uh, hey, Kihyun hyung.  Y-you look, your costume is, that’s the… your wig,” Changkyun stuttered until Hoseok linked arms with Hyunwoo and cleared his throat.

“Come on, we’d better get in there before DJ H. One starts his set and freaks out because we aren’t there to warm up his audience.”

Everyone laughed and followed, everyone but Changkyun, who was pretty certain he was actually frozen to his spot on the sidewalk.  Warm, lanky arms startled Changkyun out of his reverie, and Minhyuk’s voice was hot and so very devious in his ear.  “You are _so_ welcome for that, Kkukkungine,” he teased, and with a slap on Changkyun’s rear, ushered him into the club.

Clubs were usually overwhelming for Changkyun, who usually stayed at the bar until he had a few drinks in him and the others finally dragged him along.  Today, though, the club seemed to be twice as packed with sweaty, eager bodies than usual.  That, and Hyungwon had secured them a VIP booth, where they were clearly in view of everyone in the club.

They had barely made it to the booth when Minhyuk stripped the jacket from Hyunwoo’s shoulders and dragged him out to the floor, and Hoseok wound his way up to the DJ booth to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.  

That left Jooheon, Changkyun, and Kihyun to warm up with drinks.  Kihyun climbed into the plush seat first, on his hands and knees, in a way that so perfectly suited the Harley from the film that Changkyun thought he might actually deserve an award for his research.  A quick wink was thrown over Kihyun’s shoulder, and Changkyun scrambled to take a seat in the booth, too.

It was then, as he bent his knees to sit and his pants (tights, Kihyun was really the one who was right when he’d called them that) shifted against his hips.  For the briefest moment, Changkyun’s eyes went wide at the sensation of fabric dragging against sensitive skin.  Even as they returned to a more normal size, he felt the flush in his cheeks, and found himself thankful for the dim lighting of the club.

Jooheon settled in on the other side, and then Kihyun was up, standing on the seat and waving to a server.  “Hey, a round over here!”  When he waved his arms over his head, the shirt slipped up to reveal Kihyun’s belly button, and this time Changkyun _did_ groan before he turned his head out to the crowd and rested his left hand on his thigh.

 _Shit,_ Changkyun thought as he carefully, as subtly as possibly, ghosted his hand over the front of his pants, just to confirm the situation.  There was definitely no doubt.  All Yoo Kihyun had to do was show up dressed (albeit _perfectly_ ) as Harley Quinn, and Changkyun was wrecked.  

Kihyun sat as the server came over, and it took Changkyun not only both of his companions orders, but the server snapping his his face to get his attention.  “Yeah, Jack and Coke, two of them, please.”

Jooheon gasped from across the table.  “Two?  Two, at once, right now, first thing?  No fruity shit?  Just straight Jack and Coke?  Who even _are_ you?”  

Despite Jooheon’s apparent shock, Kihyun shrugged and offered a smile as he looked between the two.  “Well,” he proposed, “the two of you _do_ have a little catching up to do with the rest of us.” Changkyun shivered as a fishnet clad knee rubbed against his own and nodded quickly, trying to find words that wouldn’t come to his mouth.

He didn’t mean to recoil the way he did when Kihyun touched him, but when a hand came to rest on his thigh, Changkyun was suddenly a hundred times more aware of the burgeoning hardness at the front of his pants, and he couldn’t let Kihyun find out that he was… he was… such a pervert!

In the throws of his internal fretting, Changkyun missed the way Kihyun pulled his hand back to his chest and the look of concern that washed momentarily over his features.  Changkyun was new to their group, and he wasn’t always as openly affectionate as some of the others, but he had never actually pulled away from Kihyun before.  Kihyun decided to try to push aside his concern, though, and instead hollered out at where Minhyuk was bent back as his hips swirled against Hoseok’s on the floor, with a small crowd gathered around them.

It only took Kihyun one drink before he crawled _over the table_ (Changkyun definitely wasn’t staring at his ass as it swayed in those tiny shorts, nope) and sauntered onto the floor and into the throng of bodies that had surrounded their friends. Everyone was happy to make room so such an incredibly stunning addition to the group.

Changkyun’s eyes followed Kihyun’s back and stared long after he had been mostly blocked out by the rest of the crowd, lost in his own thoughts.  He didn't know how long Jooheon had been shouting before he finally scooched around the booth and physically shook him.  “Hey, earth to Kkukkungie, are you alive in there, buddy?”

With a shake of his head, Changkyun turned his wide eyes toward Joohoen, who carefully pulled the mask the covered his friend’s eyes away.  “Shit man, you look a wreck,” Jooheon muttered, and this time Changkyun let his head fall back against the booth when he groaned, and Jooheon called the waiter over with another round.

“I’m fucked, Jooheony hyung,” Changkyun muttered as he dragged his green-gloved hands down his face, dragging the skin of his eye sockets down until the undersides of his eyes were exposed and his features were completely distorted.

Jooheon laughed, and the light, happy sound seemed to ease some of the sense of complete and utter dread in Changkyun’s chest.  “No shit, Changkyun.  But I’m pretty sure all of us have known that for a long time,” Jooheon pointed out.  Changkyun winced slightly at hearing that everyone else seemed to know about his little crush, and when a drink was pressed into his hand it was downed in far too little time.

With a little cough and a splutter at the bottom of the glass, Changkyun shifted his gaze back to Jooheon and raised his eyebrows in something between a hopeful and strained, miserable expression.  “All of you… not - you don’t think he knows, do you?”  He jerked his head back toward the dance floor, and Jooheon’s hand clapped over his shoulder in what turned out to be rather minimal consolation.

“Oh yeah, he totally knows,” Jooheon nodded as he sipped at his own drink.  “Seriously I don’t know why you haven’t like, I dunno, gone on a date or something?  Or just… told him?   You guys hang out all the time.”

Changkyun sighed, but Jooheon didn’t seem to be done just yet.  “But seriously, if you were trying and failing to hide it before, you seriously suck at it tonight.  Is everything okay though?  You’re like… weirdly shifty, dude.”  

Changkyun had to start the next drink before he could find his voice and speak to Jooheon again. “Um.  Yeah.  I’m.  Shit hyung, before he’d even touched me I had a half chub.  And it. Won’t. Go. Away.”  Once again Changkyun groaned, but this time he slumped forward and let his head fall to the table while Jooheon practically doubled over in hysterical laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Jooheon started when he finally caught his breath.  “Look I mean that sucks but come _on_ , you’re in a club, Changkyun.  Half the dudes in here are sporting full hard ons and trust me, none of them are letting it stop them.  Just get out there.  What, do you think Kihyun’s gonna be insulted that you, oh, find him sexually attractive?”

Clearly, Jooheon did _not_ understand the depth of Changkyun’s plight, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to be swayed any time soon.  “Yeah, whatever hyung.  Go on and get your boyfriend off Hoseok before Hyungwon gets to the floor, or you know you’re never going to get him back from them.”  Changkyun gestured Jooheon off to the floor with a sweeping motion of his hands, and the elder shrugged and offered one last pat to the shoulder before he made his way out into the crowd.  

When the waiter returned, Changkyun turned down a third round, instead nursing his fourth Jack and Coke as his eyes searched the floor.  He found Kihyun more easily than he’d expected - and immediately averted his gaze when their eyes met for the briefest moment.  

His stomach was fluttering, but he had to move and he knew it.  So Changkyun finished off his drink, slipped the mask back over his eyes, and took a few shaky steps out of the booth and toward the floor.

It took a few attempts to push his way into the crowd, but as soon as he’d nudged past one person, he felt as if he’d been swallowed by bodies. He could see Jooheon and Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon - who had been welcomed into the crowd with cheers after his set had ended - and Hyunwoo dancing with a stranger, but couldn’t even make it to them before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and…

And Jooheon was right.  Some people in this club didn’t care about the state of their privates or seem concerned with the way they pressed into a stranger’s backside as the ground their hips forward to the persistent, undulating rhythm of the bass.  Changkhyun cringed at the sensation and pulled away, pushing forward until he made it into the safe circle and began to move his hips, a little more at ease, at Jooheon’s side.

There were more strangers as the night progressed, but none of them were as pushy as the first, and Changkyun felt himself letting go, getting a little more lost in the buzz of the alcohol and the music that seemed to encompass them from head to toe.  It would have been hard for anyone to miss the way his eyes darted to the Harley Quinn that was always just a few people away though, because even with the mask, Changkyun was hopeless when it came to hiding his feelings.

 

* * *

  
Throughout the night, Kihyun had been making every attempt to get a little closer to Changkyun, to get a chance to talk, or hell, maybe to throw all caution to the wind and just kiss him.  Heaven knew Changkyun wasn’t going to make the first move at this rate.

For months, Kihyun had been waiting for Changkyun to step over that line, to give some clear indication he was ready to take the next step. Kihyun had tried to be patient, because he knew Changkun was still adjusting to Seoul, and he didn’t want to overwhelm him by rushing into a new relationship. He had _thought_ that night was going to the the best opportunity to finally cross that threshold, to take control of things for himself.

What Kihyun hadn’t been anticipating was for Changkyun to completely and utterly avoid him.  All. Night. Long.

From the moment Changkyun and Jooheon had arrived at the club, Kihyun had been trying to get close to the boy who was - oh it was _so cute_ how he’d dressed up as Robin.  So appropriate to his youthful innocent, so clearly an attachment to his geeky interests.  Seriously, if anyone could pull off the tights, the little red tunic, that _ridiculous_ mask, it was Lim Changkyun.

At any rate, Kihyun wanted nothing more than to march over, tug Changkyun to him by the belt, and kiss that mask right off his face.  Every time he’d tried, though, Changkyun had shrunk away, pulled into himself and deliberately avoided Kihyun.  From that touch in the booth to the very moment they started to make eye contact at any time on the floor, Changkyun seemed to be practically running.  Kihyun’s stomach sank.  He had a very bad feeling about what all this meant.

Well, there was one way Changkyun wouldn’t be able to completely ignore him, and Kihyun needed him to pay attention, damnit.

As he slipped away from his dance partner of the moment, Kihyun looked around until he spotted the area where the go go boys slithered around on their stands - and the bigger, more central stage where go go dancers and patrons gathered together to put on the most ridiculous of shows.  

Kihyun barely had to stand at the staircase before a particularly burly go go dancer lifted him easily up to the stage.  Kihyun popped his foot and slipped a bill into the dancer’s little gold briefs as he made his way toward the side of the stage and cleared his throat.

“KKUKKUNGIE!  I’M BORED, PLAY WITH ME!”  The yell seemed to catch Changkyun’s attention, and Kihyun popped his hip and blew a kiss, beckoning the adorable little Robin toward the stage.  But instead of coming forward, Changkyun’s eyes went wide, and he turned to practically run toward the patio.

 

* * *

“Did he really just say _play with me?_ ” Changkyun muttered as he shoved his way out onto the patio and pushed the hair off of his forehead.  God he couldn’t breathe, even after he had made his way out into the cool October air. People shifted to allow him space, some heading in, others leaning more heavily into the mouths to which they’d attached themselves.  Changkyun found a corner and leaned heavily against the railing.

Kihyun on that stage.  Kihyun, swiveling his hips as he turned and looked into the crowd - looked for _Changkyun_ in that throng of sweaty bodies.  Kihyun, yelling out for _him_ , winking, popping his hip.  Changkyun felt his stomach flip again just thinking about it, and the strain against his tights was that much worse. _“Fuck.”_

The peace of the patio lasted a whole two minutes, maybe less before someone stormed through the door, causing everyone around to break into chatter.  Before he knew it, there was a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder and he was met with - “Kihyun hyung?”

Changkyun’s voice betrayed his confusion, his fear, his little bit of frustration.

“What the hell is wrong with you?  You’ve barely talked to me all night Changkyun, what even happened?”  Kihyun was clearly livid, and Changkyun felt his face fall and panic set in as his eyes raced to all of the people gathered around them who were quickly turning toward them.

Kihyun tried to carry on, but Changkyun placed an uncertain hand on his hip and then gripped a little more tightly.  He caught Kihyun’s gaze first, then leaned a bit closer, so that he didn’t have to yell, too.  “H-hyung, Kihyun hyung.  Please can… can we go somewhere else to talk about this?  I promise - promise I won’t try to jet,” Changkyun pleaded.

Despite whatever frustration was clearly running rapidly through his veins, Kihyun relented, stepped back, and let Changkyun lead the way.  A look of near-shock took over his face when Changkyun was the one to take his hand so they could hold onto one another as they slinked their way back into the club.

It was almost impossible to find a quiet corner, but Changkyun had always had a talent for finding a spot where he could have a little time to himself, away from prying eyes and greedy hands and hips.

“Alright,” Changkyun began, looking up to Kihyun.  “Look I mean, I know I’ve been kinda weird and I promise I don’t mean it, I mean, it’s just -”

“It’s just you have a problem with the fact I’m dressed like a woman, right?  Revealing clothes, forwardness, dirty dancing, none of that bothers you.  You can’t stand to see me dressed like a girl though, right?  It’s a step too far to put on lipstick and high heels and wig, hmm?”

Changkyun blinked as Kihyun glared daggers at him, his brain scrambling to catch up with this new train of thought that definitely, definitely didn’t make any sense.  “W… what?  Hyung I’m no- that’s not -” but Kihyun was cutting him off again.

“No, that’s so _obviously_ the problem here, Changkyun.  Why else would you suddenly be so skittish whenever I try to touch you?  Hell, every time I’ve tried to talk you it’s like you’ve been trying to look _anywhere_ that isn’t at me.  Do you know how that feels, Changkyun?”

Kihyun paused, took a breath, and when he looked at Changkyun, there was a sadness that he hadn’t expected.  “Look, Changkyun I.. I really like you okay?  I mean I have for… a _while_ now,” Kihyun emphasized with a little shrug as he averted his eyes.  “I really like you and I’ve been waiting until the time was right because you know, I figured maybe you needed a little time and I wanted to give you that much.  I can’t do this though.”  Kihyun looked back up to Changkyun, who was frozen again, but this time for an entirely different reason.  “I can’t do us if you have some kind of gender nonconformity. It’s a big part of why I don’t date a lot in the first place, because even gay men in this country seem to have a real stick up their asses about any kind of deviation from masculinity.  And I thought - I guess I just thought that you were different.  And I’m kinda disappointed.  That’s... that’s all.”

Changkyun swallowed, tried to process the words, watched as Kihyun’s shoulders slumped and his gaze fell to the floor to study their feet.  It was quiet - or as quiet as it could be in a nightclub - for a few moments, until, at last, Changkyun’s tongue seemed to catch up with his brain.

“Hyung?   You… you look fucking amazing.”  Changkyun breath the words out practically in a groan as his eyes roamed over Kihyun’s body again. His hand shook a little, but he reached out, touched his fingers to Kihyun’s arm, and then lifted his chin.  “Like seriously probably the sexiest human being I have ever fucking seen, Kihyun hyung.”

It was Kihyun’s turn to pull his head back and blink in confusion, and Changkyun sighed and pulled the mask off of his face and - god he looked so much more at ease without that thing covering half his face - met Kihyun’s gaze dead on.

A shiver went through Kihyun’s body, and Changkyun sort of chuffed and smiled softly as his hand ran over the goosebumps above the choker, below it, along Kihyun’s collar bone.  “Like goddamn, hyung, you - you don’t even know.  When you.. When you walked up tonight?  I’m pretty sure I actually forgot the whole rest of the world existed for a moment because all I could see was you and… and god your _thighs_.”

Changkyun groaned, and Kihyun shook his head, a little concerned and _very_ confused about the entire situation.  “Wait you - you like the costume?”

“No.  I _love_ , the costume, hyung.  You’re the best damn Harley Quinn the world has ever seen.  And shit, I mean if you want to wear a dress or cook or play soccer or wear high heels to work I mean I’m here a thousand percent for that.  Maybe… maybe two thousand for you wearing those shorts um… but you know,”  Changkyun quickly began to resemble a tomato and coughed as he turned away for a moment.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around his own chest and scooted forward just a bit so he could nudge Changkyun slightly.  “Kkukkungie?”  His voice was soft as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “You’re really cute when you blush.”

That was it. Suddenly, Changkyun broke out into laughter as he looked up at Kihyun, reached out and cupped his cheek.  

When the laughter had settled, Changkyun stepped a little closer and took a deep breath.  It was now or it was definitely never, and he wasn’t ready to let Kihyun slip through his hands like that. “So yeah, I um, really appreciate your costume,” Changkyun muttered and took a breath.  He leaned close to Kihyun, brushed his lips against his ear and whispered, “like _all_ of me _really_ appreciates you in that costume, hyung.”

Changkyun felt himself shiver, and Kihyun’s face remained confused, even through all of the flips his stomach was doing having Changkyun that close to him.  All of him?  Appreciated?  The gears slowly clicked together as Kihyun deciphered Changkyun’s strange, cryptic confession.  “Wait, do you…”

Kihyun’s eyes lit up as he grabbed either side of Changkyun’s face and looked him dead in the eye.  “Do you have a _boner_ for me in this costume, Lim Changkyun?”

Changkyun was the first to grin, and Kihyun followed, and soon they were laughing and throwing their arms around each other for support.  They slumped into the column behind them and laughed until their sides ached, until they were gasping for air, until Kihyun had cupped Changkyun’s cheeks in his hands  and he was looking at him like he was the actual sun shining upon his earth.

“Oh, hey there,” Kihyun grinned as he rolled his hips against Changkyun, which earned him a little hiss and a gasp that was so, so cute and so sexy all at once.  Kihyun would never understand where Changkyun had gotten that talent from, but he wanted to see much more of it.  And knowing that he leaned forward to capture Changkyun’s lips in a kiss.

It was chaste for a moment, just a little taste, just a little peck, and another, and then Kihyun’s arm looped itself around Changkyun’s neck and pulled him closer, and his thigh slipped between Changkyun’s, and the innocence was lost.

It was the flip of a switch, from light, soft, excited to deep, eager, and desperate.  Changkyun practically growled against Kihyun’s lips as he rolled his own hips forward, his whole body reacting completely to the heat of flesh against him.  His hands slid down Kihyun’s body until they settled over the perky little globes of his ass and squeezed, which was enough to take the breath right out of Kihyun.

Instead of drifting away, Changkyun latched himself onto Kihyun claimed him as his lips travelled down the column of his throat and jaw, his teeth nipping at what exposed flesh he could reach. “Oh my god Changkyun,” Kihyun sighed, tilting his head back to give a little better access.

Another roll of the hips was too much, and Kihyun gripped the back of Changkyun’s hair, pulling his head back to force some separation.  He’d expected to stare, breathless and desperate, but instead, Kihyun found laughter bubbling back into his throat.  “Oh, oh my god Kkukkungie, my lipstick…” he gasped, “my lipstick is all over you!”

It took a moment for Changkyun’s head to clear but when he did, he glanced at a nearby mirror and scrunched his face up in an attempt not to laugh.  “Ah, well, I guess I have to reasons to excuse myself to the bathroom, then,” he sighed and carefully pried himself away from Kihyun.

“Two reasons?”  Kihyun tilted his head and waited until Changkyun cleared his throat and gestured to his little - or not so little - problem that had become much more noticeable in the last few minutes.  

“Oh Changkyun,” Kihyun smirked and leaned forward to lean against his ear.  “Don’t you know that club bathrooms were practically designed for quickies?”  For once that night, Changkyun didn’t hesitate.  He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and they made off for a door across the room.

* * *

An hour later, Minhyuk had decided it was time to look for his friends.  He had been all over the club, on the patios, in every bathroom - every one except this final one.  Jooheon waited outside the door, ready to take his boyfriend home from this place and enjoy their time together.  The door creaked, and Jooheon looked up to see Minhyuk - with a blonde, pink, and blue wig styled into pigtails dangling from his long fingers.

“So uh, something tells me they’re not here.”  Minhyuk was grinning from ear to ear, and Jooheon swore under his breath.  Something was thrown at him, and when Jooheon held up the mask, he found a grin of his own.

“Well I’ll be damned, I think our little Kkukkungie managed to take care of his little problem, after all.”  Jooheon had to admit he was impressed, but he hardly had time to think about it before there were long fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Mmm, well, would you like to take care of _your_ little problem?”  Minhyuk batted his lashes at Jooheon, and squeaked when he was pulled up against his chest.  

“Oh baby, you know it’s neither little nor a problem.  So let’s go home, shall we?”  Minhyuk practically climbed up Jooheon until he was settled onto his boyfriend’s back, and they left the club among the last of the revelers, leaving Halloween and all of its mischief behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun's costume is based on [this character](https://fthmb.tqn.com/XnWbIiOKzsS9sBkEs2eZEsAaCEg=/768x0/filters:no_upscale\(\)/damianrobin2-56d35a1f3df78cfb37d2d53f.jpg)! Also just to be clear, opinions expressed about a certain film are not my own (I haven't even had the chance to see it, actually) and are based on grumpy reviews that flooded the internet. ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! Your comments, kudos, and love are immensely appreciated!


End file.
